


Haunted Houses Aren't Scary (Except When They Are)

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Charles convinced Erik to come to the haunted house that some of his students were working at was to convince him that Charles, “Might get scared, and I need someone to clutch onto when I’m frightened!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses Aren't Scary (Except When They Are)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM CAUGHT UP!!!
> 
> .... for the next 30 minutes. *le sigh*

The only way Charles convinced Erik to come to the haunted house that some of his students were working at was to convince him that Charles, “Might get scared, and I need someone to clutch onto when I’m frightened!”

Charles knew that Erik had some weird ‘thing’ for ‘protecting’ Charles, which he exhibited frequently, from things as inconsequential as letting Charles have the umbrella to stay dry to something as large as the time Erik had nearly beaten a man to death when said robber happened to pick the very wrong moment to hold Charles at knifepoint to try and steal his wallet for Erik had been in the very car the man had shoved him up against.

Erik was so boringly unmoved by anything ‘scary’. He found horror movies boring, he never reacted to roller coasters, he thought _spiders_ were cute for the love of God. He was just the most stoic and fearless man Charles had ever known. 

Charles was well aware the only reason Erik even considered going with him to the haunted house was because Charles wanted him to and Erik loved him.

(Every time Charles remembered that Erik _loved_ him, he felt a rush of giddy warmth through his entire body.)

Charles had met Erik through his sister two years ago. Erik had been hiding out in the library at a party Raven’s boss had thrown at his house, and when Charles snuck away from duty as her plus one, he found a gorgeous man sitting at the chessboard playing himself and had immediately sat down opposite him and challenged him to a game. They’d ended up hiding out and having conversations while playing chess and flirting the whole night until Raven had come to find Charles so they could go home since the party was over.

After a year of being too worried that if he dated Erik he could lose his friendship should they break up – which was nearly the only outcome possible since Charles was rubbish at relationships and generally avoided them – Erik had gotten angry at Charles for something neither of them could remember and, in the ensuing argument, they had ended up shouting until the sexual tension snapped and they ended up fucking right there in Raven’s living room (a secret that they would _take to the grave_ ) and after that night, they had no choice but to either completely go their separate ways or get together, and they’d chosen the latter. 

Shockingly, Charles hadn’t fucked things up yet, and their one-year anniversary had been a month ago. They were even planning for Erik to move into Charles’s flat after his lease ran out in another month. And his stoic nature notwithstanding, Erik was by far the best friend and lover Charles had ever had. He could spend hours just talking with Erik and neither of them ever get bored, which was something Charles had only ever found in his sister, never another friend.

Because of Erik being the world’s best boyfriend (in Charles’s opinion), Erik was the one currently waiting dutifully in line with Charles as they got their hands stamped and waited for their turn to go through the doors into the haunted house. “Oh, I bet it’s delightfully frightening,” Charles said, nearly bouncing on his toes. “I think Alex is a zombie. I hope he’s very scary looking.” He nudged Erik’s middle with a grin. “Maybe even you will be scared.”

Erik gave him a flat look. “When have I ever been scared of anything fictional?”

Charles smirked. “You know, there is always a first for everything, Erik.”

Erik sneered. “Doubtful.”

“Just you wait,” Charles said with narrowed eyes. “I’ll be watching closely to see the slightest flinch from you.”

Erik chuckled, giving him a fond smile. “I’m sure you will, Liebling.” He pressed his lips to Charles’s temple. “Just don’t get too frightened yourself. I need to go home tonight, I can’t stay to keep you company when you’re scared of your shadow in the middle of the night.”

When they finally entered the haunted house, Charles was terrified within two rooms. The first had been just a bit creepy, a scary looking girl who seemed to be drinking out of the toilet while singing a creepy song, but the second had involved a _massive_ man in a mask leaping out at them and screaming terrifying methods of murder at them. He knew it was still to be so frightened by a haunted house, but he was definitely clutching at Erik’s sweater as they shuffled on to the next room. After rooms with a man with a chainsaw, a woman rising up out of a coffin, and a hand reaching through the wall itself, Charles was pretty much clinging to Erik the whole time.

Erik, for the most part, was rather amused by Charles rather than at all affected by the haunted house itself. 

That was until the very final room.

Charles was being guided along by Erik’s protective hand on his back, and he was ready for the worst… only to have the final room involve the lights coming up on a little girl sitting in the corner on a rocking chair, singing a creepy song while playing with a headless doll sitting amidst a few dead, bloody bodies on the floor. Charles relaxed, because finally nothing was jumping out at them, only to feel Erik tense when the little girl looked up at them and giggled. 

Chearles looked up at Erik and was surprised to see Erik pale as a sheet and wide-eyed as he looked her way. When she smiled and said, “I already played with my family, it’s time for me to play with _you_ ,” Erik actually shuffled back a few steps. When she stood up and started their way, Erik promptly grabbed Charles by the hand and nearly dragged him out the door that led them into the hallway to the exit.

Right before the door, the lights flicked off and when they came back, the little girl was standing right behind them, smiling up at them creepily, and Erik _yelped in alarm_ and nearly wrenched Charles’s arm out as he yanked him out the door, slamming it behind them.

Erik was shaken the whole walk back to the car and Charles couldn’t help it when he laughed over Erik being frightened of the little girl rather than all the other things.

~

Erik denied he was afraid the whole way back to Charles’s place, but Charles just smirked knowingly when Erik came upstairs and got ready for bed even though he’d already said he couldn’t stay the night.


End file.
